Class (rewrite)
by minchedder
Summary: [You may or may not remember my story 'Class', this is simply a re-write of that, with the hope of completing it soon.] "Being assigned a young, single mother as part of his Law degree seemed like a Hell-ish idea, but what happens when Chandler begins to see the girl behind the pain? Will there be love? Or will they fight forever?" Mondler- please review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: _**_Hey… remember me, the girl who used to update her fics regularly before suddenly disappearing off of the face of the planet for a whole eight months…? So, I didn't forget about you, really, I didn't, I've just been so busy, and I've had the worst case of writers-block __**ever**__, urghh. Well, anyway, I'm back now, and hopefully I won't vanish again._

_So, 'Class' has always been a favourite of mine to write, and it was the most well reviewed story here (I got over 100 reviews!) but, when I was reading it to refresh my mind, I __**cringed, **__how did you guys ever read through it, the grammar and spelling was __**terrible**__ as hell. Like, seriously, seriously terrible. Urrrgh, I couldn't bring myself to update it in that state, so I thought I'd do a quick rewrite. I'm going to fine-tune things, iron out mistakes and holes in the plot, and also, try and include less mistakes. The actual plot hasn't really changed, but I know where I'm going with it._

_I would love it if you could review, I feel happier with this than the other one, and I know, it's kinda like reading it twice, and I hope I don't annoy you by redoing it, but y'know, if I feel better with my work, I'm sure you'll like it better._

_Okayyyyy, I'm rambling here, aren't I? I'm sorry… I don't know. I'll leave you guys alone…_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Friends, or the film 'Class', which prompted me to write in the first place (although, it's been so long, and I can't remember the much of the film…)_

* * *

**CLASS- CHAPTER ONE**

Every morning was the same. Monica would walk quickly through the streets of New York, listening to the sounds of the thousands of cars, dodging the hundreds of briskly walking people that pushed pass each other carelessly, every morning she walked with her head hanging low to avoid the dirty looks and cruel, judging eyes, and every morning, she'd fight the urge to shout at the passers-by that looked sent her bitter glares when they saw her young son clutching at her hand. She knew what they all thought of her, she knew they all looked at her and thought 'another teen parent', 'another girl that shouldn't be seen'. She hated it, but she was used to it.

Life hadn't ever been easy for Monica Geller, and being made a single mother as a teenager was just the tip of the iceberg. She couldn't deny that motherhood was hard, of course it was, people twice her age struggled to raise a child in New York, and most of them had stability, and the baby had a father that actually cared. But, she wouldn't trade him for the world. Life was hard, but Monica loved her son more than her own life.

Daniel, Monica's son, was five now. He was her life, all she had. Since her was born, Monica had raised him alone (with a little help from her friends, and her older brother, Ross). As if being single, alone and with child in the busiest city in America wasn't enough, Daniel was also a sickened child. Since birth, Daniel had suffered with asthma attacks, severe ones, and he was only a week old when he had first been rushed off into hospital, struggling for breath.

Monica was clutching his hand tightly, as he took him to the local, small state school he attended. She was wary of taking him in today, after spending most of the evening in his bedroom as he struggled to sleep, like he often did before he fell ill. She was worried, but he insisted he was fine, and Monica couldn't take afford to take any time of work. Things were tight, and she hadn't been there long enough for them to understand just how serious her situation was.

She watched him walking beside her, and couldn't help but smile as he talked endlessly, grinning and putting the world to rights. She wished she could provide him with better, buy him the things that other boys his age did, take him to the cinema and clothe him in the latest fashions, rather than having to settle with whatever was cheapest.

When they reached the school grounds, they came to a natural stop and Monica bent down, smiling kindly at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him seriously, searching his face for signs he was ill. She knew other parents thought she was overprotective, but she had to be, and if they actually spoke to her, instead of forming a judgemental group, they'd understand.

Daniel nodded, smiling brightly, "I'm fine," he chirped.

Monica nodded, sighing as she still held his little hand protectively, "Alright, have you got everything?" she asked, her smile returning.

Daniel smiled, nodding again.

"Okay, lunch?"

"Check," he replied- just like she always had, as he grinned.

"Inhaler?" she asked, in a slightly more serious time.

Daniel patted the top pocket of his denim jacket, "Check."

Monica laughed, kissing his head, "Alright, have a good day, baby."

"You too, mummy," he smiled, dropping her hand for the first time and running off into the school grounds amongst his friends, and the other students. She waited at the school gates for a while, until his class had been collected, before letting out a sigh and heading off to the job she loathed.

Monica worked five days a week in a small, fairly fancy restaurant, washing dishes in the lunch time shift. It was probably the dullest job she'd had, but it paid the bills and kept a roof over her and Daniel's heads, so she tried to stick this one out, despite the low pay, and her horrible boss.

It was over two hours later when Monica was scrubbing the tomato sauce stains from the plates, that she felt the familiar buzz of her mobile in her light blue apron pocket. Monica threw a nervous glance around the kitchen, checking that no one was watching, before pulling out her phone and opening it quietly, crossing her fingers and hoping no one would notice.

Monica bought the phone to her ear, pressing the answer button.

"Hello, is this Monica Geller?"

Monica froze still, quickly recognising the voice as one of Daniel's school teachers, her blood ran colder, "Yes, i-it is?" she replied in a quiet, shaky voice after a couple of minutes.

"It's Ms Ellis," the woman told her, "You need to come get your son, Daniel, from school."

Monica felt the familiar sickness creeping into her bones, making her heart sink again, "What- what's happened? Is he okay?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"He's only had a minor attack, but he can't stay, he's really sick," she told her.

Monica nodded, "O-okay, I'm- I'm on my way," she assured him, "How is he now?"

"He's fine, he just wants to get home."

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Monica told her, hanging up the phone and turning around sharply. It was only then that Monica realised how loudly she'd been talking, and that her boss was standing there, arms crossed and looking pissed off.

"Mr Palter, I-"

"Miss Geller, you know the policy on mobiles here," he said, cutting her off.

"I know, I know," Monica said, running her hands through her hair, "But my son, he's-"

"You can't leave," he told her.

"Well, I have to," Monica said, "He's really sick, he needs me."

"You're not entitled to any leave, Miss Geller," Mr Palter told her insistently, "This is the third time this has happened this month," he said, "I can't allow you to leave. No expectations."

"Well, I'm leaving," Monica argued, "I'm sorry."

"Then I have no choice but to fire you…"

Monica felt her blood boil as anger spiked her, why couldn't anyone understand? "You know what," she snapped, "I'll save you the bother, I quit," she said, shoving her apron at him, before turning sharply on his heel and storming out, hardly caring she'd thrown away yet another job as she went to get her son.

* * *

At the same time, across town, the students of NYU were piling into the large college building, talking actively and rushing towards their lessons after the long weekend off. Amongst the crowd of cars, a smart, shining silver car pulled into an empty parking space, obviously much more expensive than all the others. After the engine finally cut off, a young student, Chandler Bing, climbed out from it, smiling as he took in his surroundings, thoroughly happy to be 'home', after spending the weekend at his parent's house. Chandler, at just twenty-one, was top of his class at NYU, where he was studying towards a degree in law.

Chandler came from a rich background, his father owned and led one of New York's largest law firms, pulling in more money than they could spend. As a child, Chandler would watch his father and his father's friends working and talking about the court and trials and law, and he loved it, and although he found the firm far to pretentious and stuck up, he had a job there secured for him since birth, and ready to start after graduation- which was coming up soon, as he only had one assignment to do, which he would be receiving today.

After locking his car, Chandler made his way into the large, smart lecture theatre, where he waited for his lecturer to arrive. He took his usual seat, towards the middle of the room and flicked idly through his note book. He had no idea what the newest, and last assignment would be, but knowing his fairly crazy, spirited lecturer, Victoria, it wouldn't be easy.

When Victoria arrive, an audible groan could be heard through the whole theatre, Chandler looked up, and felt his jaw dropping at the large, green folder she was holding,

"Okay, class," Victoria said, dumping the folder onto her desk and holding her hand up until the room fell silent, "I have your final assignment today," she told them, "Everyone take a brief, and I'll get explain."

As the papers were passed from student to student, Victoria began to explain what they had to do, "For this assignment, you will all be paired with a boy, girl or family that are less fortunate than you, and you will make a positive impact on their life. You have until May. Some of these families will have financial issues, or be unemployed, your job, is to help them."

Chandler frowned, raising his hand.

"Yes, Chandler."

"Ermm, what's this got to do with Law?" Chandler asked, shaking his head slightly.

"As a lawyer, you'll be working with people who need help, and you need to be able to empathise with them," Victoria explained.

"But, how is finding a jobless person a job preparing us for sending criminals to-"

"There is more than just prosecution of murderers in Law, Chandler," Victoria cut him off, "This is your last assignment, guys," she said, addressing the class again, "So you need to do well."

"Great," Chandler murmured under his breath. This assignment, sucks.

* * *

_Please review, chapter two isn't far off… :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: _**_I love you guys, so many reviews! Aw, wow! You're great! _

**_Anistoncox_**_: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And yes, I've just stared reading your fics, they're great- if you haven't already, check them out guys!_

**_Dizuz: _**_Thanks, I'm glad you liked my (sort of) update! ;) I am such a perfectionist, and it's hard to write when you're not happy with your writing, if that makes sense._

**_hugefriendsfan00: _**_thank you!_

**_Mondlerfan16: _**_Thanks, and really, the first one, aw, that's so sweet!_

**_Mondlerfan101: _**_THANKS, and I won't stop in the same place, they'd be cruel!_

**_Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic: _**_Thank you so much, I guess it was okay the first time around, thanks for saying that, but like I said above, I've got to be happy with my work to want to carry on, and yes, re-reading is a nightmare!_

**_miacarretto17: _**_Oohh, thanks! I hope you enjoy this!_

_THANKS SO MUCH! I'm so overwhelmed, you're all so kind, that makes me so happy, y'know?! And als0, I told you I'd update soon, the next chapter is about half done, but, I won't get to that for a day or two… thank you again, please enjoy chapter two- and, in regards to my other stories, I __**will **__be carrying on with them_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I still don't own FRIENDS… which, really, really sucks._

* * *

"Monica, what happened this time?"

Monica sighed sadly to herself, she could hear the disappointment in her voice as she addressed her. Lynda had known her nearly all her life, she first started working alongside Monica back when she fell pregnant all those years ago, trying (and failing) to get her into a job, and keep her there.

"I do explain," Monica argued, sitting back down in the dark blue chair opposite her, "I try, I really do… but they just- no one understands."

Lynda gave her a small, sympathetic smile, "Monica, I know, I know how hard it is with Daniel being sick, but you've to really, really try… it's getting harder to find jobs when you're getting fired or quitting."

"I don't _want _to quit," Monica explained quietly, "But when people make me chose between a job or my son, I'll choose him, every time."

Lynda sighed again, "And I admire you for that," she said, "You're a wonderful mum, Monica, I just- I don't know how much longer you can carry on like this."

Monica looked down sadly, "Neither do I," she shrugged, "I work hard, and well… I want to give Danny everything."

"You know," Lynda said, thoughtfully after a few minutes, "I was given this card a while back about a project going on with the university, I think you'd be a great candidate."

Monica frowned, watching as Lynda as she retrieved a small note from her desk draw and handed it to her, "I don't know," Monica said slowly, looking apprehensively at the card, "I don't want some kid using me as their homework or something."

"I think it will be really good for you, Monica," Lynda said, "They're Law students, they know about the world and… I think this could help you, and Daniel."

"And Daniel," Monica repeated, smiling slightly, she still didn't like the idea of doing this, she didn't want a snobby Law student trying to 'fix' her, but she'd do it for Daniel, "Okay, I-I'll do it, I'll try."

* * *

Chandler opened his file and groaned loudly, attracting a strange look from his roommate, Joey.

"It's bad I guess?" Joey asked, turning around from his desk and smirking.

"Worse," Chandler sighed, "I have to work with a single, teenage mother who can't keep down a job."

Joey raised his brows, "What the- how does this help with _Law_?"

"_Thank you_," Chandler said, holding his hands up, "Neither do I. Victoria's crazy, man."

"So, when do you meet… Monica?" Joey asked, reading the name from the top of the file.

"Twenty minutes," Chandler sighed, "I should, I should go and get this over with."

"Good luck, man," Joey said, "Hey, you never know, she could be hot."

Chandler rolled his eyes, "I doubt that," he huffed, grabbing his bag and heading out of the door.

* * *

Monica waited in the small conference room for the student to arrive, glancing back over to the small clock and letting out a loud, frustrated sigh- he was over ten minutes late, and she had less than an hour before she'd have to leave to get Daniel from school in time. A few minutes later, when Monica was just about to get up and leave, the door finally opened, she sat back down and watched as a young, sandy-haired man walked into the room.

"Hi," Chandler murmured, closing the door slowly behind himself. He turned slowly, and offered a half-hearted smile to the girl. She was pretty, he noticed, very pretty actually- her hair was long and dark, her skin was pale, freckled and clear, she was obviously poor though, she wore no make-up, and her clothes, a pair of dark blue, tight fitting jeans and a pale blue t-shirt, were obviously cheap. Chandler cleared his throat after a second when he dragged his gaze up to meet her angry, bemused glare.

"Hello," she finally said, a small, fake smile touching her lips.

Chandler sat awkwardly opposite Monica, taking his expensive laptop from his bag and placing it on the table in front of him, "So," he said, "Tell me about yourself."

Monica rolled her eyes- just as she thought, he didn't care about what he was doing _at all. _She felt herself taking an instant dislike to him, he hadn't even told her his name yet, and he wanted to know her whole life history.

"Why don't you tell _me _about _yourself _first?" Monica asked.

Chandler paused, before looking up at her and frowning, "Urrm, well I'm here to help _you _so…"

"What, so you get to know _everything _about me, and I don't even get to know your name," Monica said in a sour, sarcastic voice.

Chandler looked perplexed, "What, I don't see why you-"

Monica sighed, "Okay, whatever-your-name-is," she said, "It hardly sounds fair that you get to know about me and-"

"Fine, fine," Chandler interrupted her, snapping, a little angrily, "My name is Chandler, I'm 21 and I'm studying Law."

"See, _Chandler," _Monica smiled, "That wasn't too hard, was it?"

Chandler's jaw clenched, how she had made him hate her in a matter of _minutes, _he didn't know, "Okay," he frowned, "Now, tell me about _you._"

Monica sighed, "My name's Monica, I just turned 20, I have a five year old son, Daniel, and I- well, I need your help finding me a permanent job..."

"See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Chandler said mockingly, receiving an angry glare from Monica in return.

"Right, so why did you quit your last job?" Chandler asked.

Monica sighed again, "My boss wouldn't let me leave, and my son was really ill-"

"Couldn't you have explained better, or got someone else to pick him up, his dad maybe?"

"His dad isn't around," Monica interrupted him, "And I _did _explain."

"Well, did he know you son, David, was ill?" Chandler asked dully.

"It's _Daniel," _Monica corrected him, "And yes, of course I explained, I told him the day I started that he is really, really sick."

Chandler looked at her questionably, "Look, maybe your attitude isn't helping," he said, a little bitterly, "Can you explain it nicer, perhaps?"

Monica rolled her eyes at him, "Chandler, I explain as nice as I can, but there's only so many times I can be polite to an ass like him. And it's not my fault that no one cares."

Chandler looked down at his laptop again, "How do you do in interviews?" he asked.

"See, you don't even care," Monica muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Monica sighed, "Okay, I get laughed out of them, because no one wants to hire a young mother, and I can't 'commit to a job'," she explained.

"Well, maybe, errr, maybe we can work on your CV," Chandler suggested.

Monica nodded slowly, "Okay," she replied uneasily.

"Right, so, what qualifications do you have?" he asked.

Monica's heart plummeted, "Only high school grades," she said uncomfortably, avoiding Chandler's eyes, "I got pregnant in my final year, so I couldn't go to college or anything."

Chandler sighed, "Okay, what about experience?"

"N-not really," Monica admitted.

"Well, this is one fine CV we've got here," Chandler said sarcastically.

Monica shot him another glare, her hatred for him growing.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, she's a nightmare," Chandler complained loudly to Joey, and Joey's newest girlfriend, Phoebe.

"But is she hot?" Joey asked, receiving a light smack from Phoebe, and a glare for Chandler.

"Yeah," Chandler admitted, "She's _really _hot, but she's- she's rude, and bitter and-"

"Okay," Phoebe interrupted him, "We get that you don't like her... how long do you have to work with her for?"

"Until I find her a job," Chandler sighed, "I don't see why she can't do that herself, though."

"Give her a chance," Phoebe said, "I know what it's like to be young and struggling, it's really hard."

"Yeah," Joey said, "But she's what- 20- and you were 14, and homeless… she could _try_."

"Joey's right," Chandler agreed, "You're the same age, and she has a child, and she can't hold down a job."

"Okay, neither of you have worked a day in your life," Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're studying," Joey said, "But, anyway, you wanna get to this party or what?"

"I can't," Chandler told them, "I'm gonna try & find Monica a job."

Phoebe and Joey gave him a small, sympathetic smile before leaving for the party, leaving Chandler alone to find Monica a job.

* * *

It was only a few hours later when Monica received a call on her old, battered cell phone, she sighed, recognising Chandler's number and answered quickly.

"Hey," she said quietly, playing with a strand of her long, dark hair.

"Hey, it's Chandler," she heard in reply, "Good news, I've got you an interview, are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, yes, I am, where is it?" Monica asked, smiling for the first time.

"Just a waitress in a breakfast diner thing," Chandler explained.

Monica smiled, "I can do that," she said, "Did you explain about Daniel?"

"Crap," she heard him curse, her smile slipped, "Sorry, I forgot and-"

"Oh, that's great," Monica replied sarcastically, "I hope I get the chance to explain tomorrow… how do I get there?"

"I'll pick you up," Chandler said, "It isn't far."

"Okay," Monica agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow at-"

"Ten," Chandler finished, "See you tomorrow."

Monica let out a small sigh as she hung up the phone. She needed this job, badly, the rent was due next month, and both she and Daniel wouldn't be able to sleep on a couch in her brother's apartment, should anything go wrong, for long.

* * *

Since Daniel was born, Monica hadn't slept soundly- she was always listening to Daniel, listening to hear if he coughed or struggled for breath in the middle of the night like he did when he was a baby, so when she heard her bedroom door opening at the dead of night, she woke up immediately.

"Mummy?" she heard him whispering, lingering by the door shyly.

Monica sat up, yawning slightly, "Hey, mister, what are you doing up?" she asked, turning on her bedside lamp.

"I can't sleep," he told her, his small face tired and innocent, his blonde hair ruffled slightly.

"Oh, come here, baby," Monica smiled, picking him up when he came up to the bed, "You're not feeling sick again, are you?" she asked worriedly.

"No," Daniel shook his head, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Monica smiled gently, kissing his head, "Of course, just for tonight," she smiled, lifting up the covers as he crawled in beside her.

"I'm sorry," he said, after a few, silent minutes.

"What're you talking about?" Monica asked.

"For getting you fired."

Monica's heart sunk, "Oh, sweetie, it's not your fault," she assured him quietly, "I quit."

"If I wasn't sick-"

"Danny," Monica quieted him, "It's not your fault, okay?"

"Are we gonna be in trouble again?" he asked, his small, sleepy voice breaking her heart.

"Oh, no, no we're not," Monica said, holding him tightly, "I've got an interview tomorrow, and nothing will happen to us, and even if it does, I will never leave you, it's me and you against the world, and it always will be, baby…"

Daniel nodded unsurely, "You're not gonna leave are you?"

Monica sighed, "Where's all this coming from?" she asked, "No, I'm never, _ever _going to leave you," she told him.

"Daddy left."

Monica let out a shaky sigh, tears creeping into her eyes, "Oh, sweetie, is this what it's all about? Daddy loved you, but we were very young, and he wasn't ready to be a daddy," she explained,

"But you were?" Daniel asked.

Monica smiled, kissing his head, "The day I had you was the best day of my life," she told him, "And I'm not going anywhere…"

"Promise?"

"I promise, I will never leave you," Monica told him, "Now, let's get some sleep. I love you, angel."

Daniel sighed, pulling his small arms around his mother's body, "Good night."


End file.
